villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vector (Alita)
Vector is the supervisor of the Factory and the main antagonist of the 2019 action film Alita: Battle Angel. He is a powerful crime boss in Iron City who runs the Motorball sport and also steals body parts to supply to his boss, Nova. He is portrayed by the two time Academy Award winner actor Mahershala Ali, who also played Cottonmouth in Marvel's Luke Cage, and Prowler in Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse. History A servant of Nova, Vector at some point employed Chiren as his personal cybernetics engineer, as well as hired Hugo and his friends to go out and strip cyborgs of their body parts so he could transport them to Nova for him to experiment with. Vector kept Hugo under his thumb with the promise that if he amassed 1,000,000 credits working for him he would be able to go to Zalem. Vector first appeared as Chiren was repairing Grewishka after the brutish cyborg was torn apart by Alita. Vector and Chiren discover that Grewishka was in fact being monitored by Nova. Nova then takes control of Grewishka directly and instructs Vector and Chiren to repair Grewishka for him to go after and get revenge on Alita. Vector later appears after Hugo and his gang attack the winner of a Motorball tournament he hosted. After sawing off his limbs they leave him to Vector, who promptly murders him. Vector invites Hugo on a dinner, which Vector uses to ask Hugo for more information about Alita. After Alita enters a Motorball tournament to earn money to help Hugo realize his dream, Vector gathers several of his most deadly bounty hunters and wanted criminals to compete in the tournament alongside her, offering to pay 500,000 credits to whomever kills Alita during the Motorball race. However, during the race Alita fights off and kills them all before exiting the competition to save Hugo from Zapan. Vector later learns from Chiren that she helped Alita escape with Hugo and that she no longer wishes to assist Vector in his dealings with Nova. As punishment for her betrayal, Vector has her organs removed and placed in jars to be sent up to Zalem for Nova to experiment with. After discovering that Vector lied about his promise to Hugo to send him to Zalem, Alita breaks into Vector's building and goes on a rampage, destroying several Centurions before making it to Vector's room. Grewishka shows up to fight Alita but she kills him easily before confronting Vector. Vector tells her that he intended to keep his promise to Hugo by sending him up to Zalem as a bunch of organs and body parts in jars, revealing what he had done with Chiren. Alita then demands to speak to Nova and Nova takes control of Vector's body to speak to Alita. After Nova says that he is still waiting for her in Zalem for one last fight, Alita stabs and kills Vector before leaving. Quotes Gallery 79ADC22B-B67B-4D71-A613-1D70DD502467.jpeg|Vector in his champion suit 4D11E28B-CCEC-4BE1-8554-625E8FD15E11.jpeg|Vector possessed by Nova 545FE058-FCBB-4C1D-89A8-EF571BA31B78.jpeg|"This ain’t any game... this is a hunt." 8566F419-3A3F-4755-829B-22C73EDC8FD5.jpeg|Vector’s evil grin Category:Crime Lord Category:Arena Masters Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains